


Paint

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Paint

A vivid brush of color was guided by a steady hand, emphasizing the churning hues of azure eyes and accenting sculpted features. Painted lips curled in a gentle smile, teeth gently grazing the scarlet swell as her focus was trained on the even lines surrounding fringes of thick lashes.

Eska obediently held still as Asami’s skilled fingers past over her face, expression tinged a bashful hue. Her curious stare remained captivated by the array of emotion held within the dual fathoms of emerald that were the heiress’ eyes.

The crimson of the Water Tribe girl’s expression deepened as gentle waves of the older woman’s breath washed over her flushed skin. Eska observed in silent awe as Asami’s gaze flashed with irritation, darkened with unbreakable concentration, and finally ignited with pride in her handiwork.

“Hold still.” Asami said softly, her grin growing as she admired the way the shades of purple complimented the tints of blue catching the fragmented light in Eska’s eyes.

The younger girl obeyed, suppressing the instinctive urge to nod her head.

“How do I look?” Eska queried with an impish smirk, hands meeting the swell of Asami’s hips.

The older girl laughed, pressing a chaste kiss to the younger girl’s waiting lips, a plume of crimson lingering against the naked rim of Eska’s mouth.

“Beautiful.” Asami beamed. “As always.”


End file.
